17 Again
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Naruto life has gone down hill ever since she got pregnent and married her boyfriend Sasuke at 17. She wakes up one day and is seventeen again and gets the chance to rewrite her life. SasuNaru


**17 AGAIN

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Changing Paths

* * *

  
**

Life can be good or bad based on the choices we make.

Even one small choice can lead you on a different path in the future.

We can see such a change made at Konoha High School at dusk on this day.

* * *

A few cars scatter the parking lot.

Grunts can be heard from the Football fields, that where set up for the soccer game latter that day, followed by the distinct sound of soccer balls being kicked into the goal.

On the empty field there is but one person.

That one person is Naruto Uzumaki, who was 17 years old.

She is the star forward of the soccer team as well as the prom queen of Konoha High.

Naruto stands 5ft outside the goalie box with 5 balls lined up diagonally up to the line.

She rapidly starts shooting the balls making her way down.

Each ball curves going in at different angles.

Naruto has her long golden blond hair tied up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. Her deep sapphire blue eyes sparkling with tears as she remembers the news she would have to share latter.

As she is shooting goals she doesn't see Coach Asuma walk on to the field.

Coach Asuma had rusted brown eyes, short black spiked hair and a black beard. His clothing consisted of dark green flak jacket with dark blue pants as well as a sash on his waist with 火 marked on it. He also wore a black bracelet on each of his wrists. He has a cigarette hanging out in his mouth that wasn't lit yet.

"Oi, Uzumaki, save some of that for the game." Asuma called out as he saw the girl kick the 5th ball in.

"I'm just warming up, Coach." Naruto said as she turned to face Asuma trying her best to hide her tears.

Seeing the how much the young girl was sweating Asuma tossed Naruto a towel over his shoulder.

"Relax it just the first game of the season and the scouts are already lining up. You have half the season left and I know what you're capable of, you can play anywhere you want to play, Naruto." Asuma said hoping to cheer the girl up a bit as he turned around to watch the rest of the team jog up to the field.

"Yah… That's the plan coach." Naruto said remembering the news then shook her head and put on her cheerful smile.

The rest of the Konoha High Girls Soccer Team arrives at the field followed by the Photographer.

"Come on! Round up, Girls! It's picture time!" Asuma said looking at all the girls as if saying 'If you don't you WILL not play.'

The Team quickly assembled right in front of the goal. One player,The goalkeeper Fū, was kneeling in the front and holding a sign, ' Konoha High School Girls Soccer Team of 1992'.

"Hey! Hold on a second. Gaara's not here yet." Naruto Shouted concerned for her best friend.

Yugito Nii, a dirty blond haired forward, scoffed while rolling her dark gray eyes.

"Who cares? He's just the teams' manager. I would rather call him the water boy." Yugito said as if Gaara meant nothing to the team.

"And you suck Yugito, but we're letting you in the picture." Naruto said pushing Yugito hard for talking bad about her friend.

From that a small fight broke out between the two forwards of the soccer team.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off you two." Asuma yells out as he pulls the two Players apart just as a red haired boy arrives at the field.

Gaara Sabaku was a little shorter than the average males of his age. He had pale skin and short, spiky hair that looked like blood. His eyes looked like a sea foam green with almost no pupils. He also had no eyebrows. With tanuki-like black eye rings, as well as having 愛 tattooed on the left side of his forehead. He wore full-length blue trousers and a short-sleeved black t-shirt.

"I'm here." Gaara said in his 'I don't care' voice.

"...Fall in, Sabaku. Hurry up people." Asuma said as he pushed Gaara to stand in-between Naruto and Yugito.

"And 3, 2, 1-" The Photographer said as he got his camera ready to take the picture.

At that moment Yugito tries to grab Gaara's head and shove him down and out of the picture. But as her hand meets Gaara's red hair a hand shoots over and grabs her hand twisting it behind her back then a flash from the camera.

* * *

That night at the game

The cheerleaders are in a heap in the middle of the field after falling on their pyramid that was supposed to end the game 'show' before the PK to break the tie.

Asuma shakes his head in disgust at the routine.

"Alright, Ladies, bring it in!" Asuma yells out to the team that just finished running around the field.

The team races to the bench, take seats. Gaara hands waterBottom of Form to the Players, skips Yugito, and stops at Naruto.

"Oi Sasuke as 3'o clock." Gaara tells her looking over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turns around in a flash to see her long time boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha standing right behind her.

"Sasuke! You're here!" Naruto said exited to see him here at her game.

"Of course I'd be here. Can't let anyone get my Kitsune now can I?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto ear loving the way she went beet red at those words.

Yugito dribbles past and smiles seductively at Sasuke.

"I'm dedicating my goal to you, Sasuke." Yugito said bating her eyelashes and wetting her lips.

It was well know that Sasuke Uchiha was the hottest boy at Konoha High but he was also the richest boy to boot.

Every girl wanted to get him.

"Ha with the way you shoot that might be mid-season!" Naruto said with a grin on her face but Sasuke could tell something was wrong.

"Everything cool?" He asked worried that something might be wrong with Naruto.

She smiles nervously, lies...

"Oh yeah. Everything's totally fine." Naruto states while putting on a happy smile hope Sasuke buys the answer.

At the moment the Referee blows the whistle.

"Let's go girls! Remember, to never give up." Asuma said to the team before they all ran out to the field.

"Wow I've gotta run." Naruto says as she kisses Sasuke on the cheek, turning around getting ready to join the team.

She's then stopped by Sasuke grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks

Gaara didn't know what was going on but he saw Naruto talking to Sasuke and as they talk he sees Naruto's body deflate his face turned into one of pure pain. Naruto then steps away from Sasuke and runs to the field.

"Are you and Sasuke ok?" Gaara asks but Naruto, in a daze walks right past Gaara.

Naruto then takes her place for the PK.

The Crowd stomps and cheers LOUDLY.

Just before she goes to kick the ball she looks up at the stands, and sees Sasuke heading for the exit.

Naruto felt torn in two right there but she looked at Sasuke's back and made up her mind. As she starts running after Sasuke she can hear Asuma yelling at her.

"Where you going! Uzumaki!" Asuma yells to no avail as Naruto disappears down the hill.

* * *

"Sasuke! Wait." Naruto yells as she trips and falls into Sasuke's arms as he turns around.

As Sasuke looks at Naruto they share the kiss the seals everything.

* * *

I hope that I did good on this.

This Idea just wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it down.

Read & Review please.


End file.
